


A Very Desperate Christmas (Eve)

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperate Harry, Desperation, Desperation Play, Gay, Kinky, Kinky Harry, Kinky Louis, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Pee, Piss, Piss Play, Piss kink, Urination, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, peeing, wee, weeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: It's Christmas Eve a.k.a. Louis' birthday and Harry wants to do something special for his lover. I hope you enjoy my kinky Christmas story!





	

Harry paces back and forth in the living room of his and Louis' flat. It's Christmas eve a.k.a. Louis' birthday and Harry wants to surprise him. Lou is currently out for dinner with his family. Harry decided to stay home to prepare his present. Harry felt kind of bad for declining Louis offer to go with him but he knows that he'll make it up to him with this somewhat strange gift. It's not the type of gift you typically give someone. Well, you actually can't give it to them at all. Recently, Louis has been begging Harry to hold and wet for him. He's said no every time. It's not like he thinks it disgusting or anything, just embarrassing. Louis had always been shy about his omorashi and watersports kinks and it was kind of a disappointment when Harry had said no to doing them all those times. This time is different though. It's Louis' birthday and tomorrow is Christmas, it's the perfect thing Harry could do for him. He had made up his mind about doing it just a couple days ago, he was debating it for weeks though. Making Louis happy is definitely worth the embarrassment. And Harry will probably get some good sex out of it too. Now that Harry's made up his mind and it's Lou's birthday, it's time to prepare.

Harry sits down on the couch and looks at all the bottles of water, cans of soda, and the cup of tea he had made earlier along with a bag of pretzels. He had read somewhere online that you shouldn't drink a lot of water without eating something with sodium since drinking too much water at once can make the sodium levels in your blood get too low or something. There's a risk of dying from water intoxication. Dying on Louis' birthday certainly wouldn't be a good present at all. Harry sighs and picks up his cup of tea. He has about an hour before Louis' should be getting home. Should he start drinking now or wait a while? Should he just drink when Louis gets here or should he be desperate by the time he gets home? Harry doesn't know, he's never done anything like this before. He starts drinking the tea. He'll drink some now and really start drinking later. He had used the bathroom before starting so he currently has a fairly empty bladder. He sips his tea and watches the minutes tick away on the clock. 

Only about ten minutes have passed by the time he finishes his tea. He sighs and turns on the television. He'll just watch tv for about 20 minutes then start drinking more. After those 20 minutes pass, he's starting to feel a bit of an urge to use the bathroom but not much. He grabs one of the bottles of water and starts sipping on it, not wanting to drink too fast. 'I hope he likes this. Shit, what if he's not in the mood? Wait can you even be in a mood to watch someone piss their pants? Ugh.' He thinks to himself and groans. Harry sighs and sips more water, hoping the time will pass quickly and Louis will get home soon. 

Harry has been chugging down water, mainly because he's nervous. His bladder is fairly full by now but he's not desperate yet. He looks at the time. Louis should've been home by now. Harry groans and cracks open a can of soda. He starts drinking it, his bladder is full but his stomach is also fairly full of liquid. He groans, not wanting to drink anymore. He continues drinking though because he knows it'll make Louis happy and horny. He sets the empty can of soda on the coffee table. He looks at the time and hopes Louis will get home before he gets too desperate. He taps his foot on the floor, his bladder quickly filling up more. He shifts in his seat. "Louis should've been home by now!" Harry whines out load. He's drank so much already and knows that he'll probably have to drink more. He can't blame Louis for staying out though, it is his birthday so he should be able to do what he wants. Harry still wishes he would just get home though.

After what feels like ages to Harry (it's actually just about 15 minutes), Louis walks in. Harry jumps a bit at the sound of the front door opening then slamming shut. "Where are you babe?" Louis says. "I'm in the living room." Harry responds. Louis walks towards to living room. When he walks in he sees Harry sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. The coffee table is littered with empty soda cans and empty water bottles along with a few full bottles. Harry turns his head and looks at him. "What're you doing?" Louis says with hesitation. "Well uh...you know that thing you've been wanting for me to do for you?" Harry asks then bites his lip nervously. Louis just responds with a nod. "Well, I'm doing that." He says. Blush creeps onto Louis' cheeks. "O-oh..." He stutters. Lou sits down on the couch next to Harry. Harry's squirming a bit. 'How much do you have to go?' Louis asks awkwardly. "Really badly," Harry says as seductively as possible while leaning in close to Louis. His face turns a deeper shade of pink as he looks at Harry's perfect, pink lips. Harry crashes his lips into Louis', quickly deepening the kiss to a hot and steamy make out session. One of his hands is running through Louis' feathery hair and the other is making his way down to his own crotch to give himself a quick squeeze to remove some of the pressure. Harry lets out a whine into Louis' mouth as they kiss passionately on the couch. 'I fucking love you,' Louis manages to say in between kisses.

After a couple minutes, they pull away from each other for some much needed air. Louis is basically panting, half hard in his jeans already. Harry's hand is gripping his own crotch to prevent any leaks from happening so soon. Louis' eyes travel down Harry's still clothed body and down to his crotch. "Gotta go that bad already, huh?" He asks. Harry nods shyly and blushes a bit. Louis pulls him close, onto his lap and so that Harry is facing him with his legs wrapped around his torso. Louis looks into his amazing, green eyes. Harry looks into his stunning, blue eyes. "There's no reason to be embarrassed, Harry. I want this. I want it so bad." Louis says as he nips at Harry's neck, earning a small whine from the younger boy. Harry squirms a bit on his lap. "I don't want to wee on you, Lou." He says. Louis just shrugs as he kisses him again. "I don't mind, a bit of piss never killed anybody. Harry whines when he hears the word 'piss' and squirms even more, his hand still firmly planted on his crotch. "Louis, I really need to go," He whimpers out. He would've gone to the bathroom a long time ago if he hadn't been holding it for his kinky lover. "Mhmm..." Is the only thing Louis responds with as he slides his arms down Harry's back and moves one of the to his lower abdomen area. He slips his hand under his tee shirt and gently rubs over where the swollen ball of hot liquid is. "Your skin is hot, your bladders even bulging out. You're doing an amazing job." Louis says as he continues to rub. Harry just lets out little whines and whimpers. It honestly feels good. Being praised and making Louis happy are both two things that Harry loves. Even the feeling of holding in gallons of piss feels good. Harry can't tell why though, he's usually panicked when he has to go this bad. Maybe it's because he's with Louis and he's holding on purpose rather than holding because of a lack of bathroom availability. Harry gives himself a squeeze before leaning in and kissing Louis' lips again. He whines and kisses back, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth.

A few minutes later Harry pulls away and gasps as a stream of piss quickly leaks out of him. He grabs himself and squeezes tightly, letting out a moan. Louis just stares in amazing, his cheeks turning red. "I-I need to go so bad...it hurts...I'm so full, Louis" Harry says as he whimpers and whines. Louis quickly pushes Harry down so he's laying on his back then he gets on top of him and sits on his thighs. He unbuttons and unzips Harry's pants, being careful not to push down on the poor boy's swollen bladder. He pushes up his shirt a bit and just stares down at the amazing bulge on hot liquid inside of his boyfriend. Harry is panting, one of his hands still gripping his now dampened crotch. "You look so gorgeous," Louis says as he gently places his hand on his lover's overfilled bladder. Harry is too desperate and too flustered to respond properly, all he does is let out a little whimper. "Such a beautiful boy.." He says as he rubs his hand over the hot, pale skin. Harry lets out a moan as a little more piss dribbles out of the tip of his cock, getting absorbed by the fabric of his boxers. He squirms around a bit under Louis. He looks at his blue eyed lover nervously. "I can't hold it much longer," Harry whines out. "Just a little longer for me baby, just a little longer" Louis says. Tears are pooling in Harry's eyes, feeling strained from holding for so long. He can feel his muscles weakening causing more urine to leak out of him, quickly dampening the crotch of his pants. Louis watches in awe, his already hard cock getting harder. 

"L-Lou I can't..." Harry whines as he starts to lose control. Piss starts gushing out of him and soaking his jeans. He loosens his grip on his crotch which causes it to pour out faster. Louis just keeps rubbing his now deflating bladder and watching the beautiful sight of his gorgeous and sexy boyfriend flood his trousers and their nice couch. He occasionally glances up at Harry's face, seeing his lover's eyes closed tightly with an expression of pure pleasure spread across his face. He's letting out amazingly hot moans and whines as he keeps emptying all the liquid from his bladder. He really needed to go. He doesn't even care if it's in his pants and kind of on Louis since he's on his thighs, it just feels great. Plus, Louis wants this. Harry goes for another minute or so until his stream slows down then stops, just a few more beads of piss leaking out before he's completely empty. 

Before Harry can comprehend what's happening, Louis is grinding his hard cock against Harry's wet crotch. He's letting out quiet moans as he grinds. "That was so unbelievably perfect, Haz" he says in between moans. Harry lets out a moan, his cock quickly hardening. Not long after, they're both cumming into their pants, making even more of a mess in their clothes. Once they calm down a bit from their orgasms, Louis looks down at Harry. "That was one of the hottest things you've ever done," he says, his heart racing. Harry smiles, "I knew you'd like it." After kissing each other a few more times, they make their way to the shower to clean up. "Happy birthday Lou, and Merry Pissmas," Harry says then laughs at his own terrible pun. Louis chuckles. "Thanks, baby." He says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a day late but I just didn't have time to get it done by Christmas. I still hope you like it though. I personally really like the way it turned out and it's one of my friends favorite stories that I've wrote so far. It's more about Louis' Birthday than Christmas but whatever. It still mentions Christmas and stuff so it's fine. As always, comment your opinions and critiques on my story along with any errors I've made so I can fix them. MERRY PISSMAS! AND HAPPY PEECEMBER!


End file.
